Last Day
by misha yanata
Summary: Quando sabemos que vamos morrer no dia seguinte. Não há motivo para viver. E não há motivo para fazer tudo o que você nunca fez, não há motivo para nada pelo simples fato de que aquele será seu último dia, Hyuuga Hinata


Last day

Sinopse:

Quando sabemos que vamos morrer no dia seguinte. Não há motivo para viver. E não há motivo para fazer tudo o que você nunca fez, não há motivo para nada pelo simples fato de que aquele será seu último dia. E se você nunca fez nada em tantos outros, por que agora?

, Hyuuga Hinata.

Cap. 1:

_Quando sabemos que vamos morrer, nada muda... Tudo fica exatamente igual, por que? Simples. Por que não há tempo de viver. Por que as pessoas acham que quando sabem que sua vida irá acabar essas pessoas fazem tudo o que sempre quiseram fazer? Por que no final de tudo é apenas mais um dia... Mais um dia em que você sabe que não terá a coragem. Por que você sabe disso? Por que em toda a sequencia de sua vida você nunca tentou essas coisas, por que logo em seu último dia?_

_Bem, fora mais uma manhã de sexta quando eu fui a médica Tsunade. Eu estava sentada na pequena cadeira azul do hospital, ofegante. Apertei minha mão rente ao peito, um ato que eu sempre pratico quando quero acabar com a minha anciedade, raiva, medo ou qualquer tipo de sentimento ruim. Não demorou muito e uma voz ao fundo do corredor pronunciou meu nome. Levantei-me da cadeira agitada, e caminhei até a sala da doutora Tsunade. Assim que sentei naquela cadeira branca e vi seu olhar de pena sabia exatamente o que ela iria me dizer... Iria dizer o mesmo que disse anos a trás, quando minha mãe estava em meu lugar. A lembrança invadiu minha mente como um choque._

_Eu e minha mãe sentadas, eu era uma garotinha, estava junto a minha mãe para apoia-la. Ela anciosa e eu fazendo-na sorrir vagamente, quando finalmente seu nome foi chamado. Adentramos a sala de Tsunade e ela a olhou com pena... e finalmente disse:_

_- Hoje é seu último dia...- Dispertei de meu devaneio._

_Suspirei baixamente. No fundo eu ja sabia disso. Estava sofrendo desde criança uma grave doença gené como kekkei genkai de minha família aquela doença genética fora transmitida por todos da minha família. Alguns não apresentavam sintomas e viviam bem com o virus... Ou a bactéria, não sei direito. Mas alguns azarados morriam por essa doença, geralmente homens do clã secudanrio que tinham imunidade baixa por causa do selo da bouke. Minha mãe fora da bouke e apesar de mulher ela fora resignada para ajudar meu pai sempre e ambos acabaram se apaixonando. Mas ela tinha a doença e genéticamente eu adquiri a doença do mesmo modo que minha mãe. De um modo que fazia você ter o coração fraco, ficar ofegante sem motivo aparente, vomitar e tossir sangue, desmaiar frequentimente, se ferir com facilidade. Aos poucas esta doença balança com você mentalmente, o que causa pesadelos contantes, alucinações, angutia, medo, falta de auto estima... Você ficava espiritualmente, fisicamente e mentalmente abalado. Era algo que se pagava por se ter o Byakugan... Mas continuemos a falar de outras coisas. Tsunade conversou algo sobre a doença, coisas que eu ja sabia e concluiu que no dia seguinte faleceria. Rezei silenciosamente para que assim como minha mãe eu morresse sem dor aparente. Minha mãe em seu último dia sorrira fracamente para mim e para minha pequena irmã Hanabi, tentando inutilmente que eu acreditasse que ela estava bem, acontece que não estava. Eu escutei seu choro e gritos de agonia a noite, em mais um de seus constantes pesadelos ela gritava " Não! Minhas filhas... Não me tire minha filhas! Minha família! Não... Por favor... Não!" E ela voltava aos soluços e gritos agonizantes que me mantiveram acordada a noite inteira, no dia seguinte? Bem... Eu disse algo engraçado para ela e ela riu, logo parou tossindo, líquido quente e vermelho escorrendo por entre seus dedos, um movimento imperceptivel mostrou que ela estava tonta e ela desabou no chão... Desmaiada. E nunca mais ela abriu os olhos novamente._

_Bem, não fora uma história feliz... Mas eu nunca disse que seria, voltando a meu dia. Eu simplesmente sai do hospital e fui ao mercado, comprar coisas que eu sempre caminho como sempre cruzei com Naruto e como sempre não pronunciei sequer uma palavra com ele. Por que? Simplesmente por que a anos atrás naruto fora meu namorado, um namorado que assim que possuiu minha alma roubou a alma de outra... Dizem que sempre se perdoa um amor, mas eu simplesmente não poderia perdoa-lo, não me importo se o amei, ele não retribuia e provou isso com seus atos, me abandonou, me trocou pela minha melhor amiga. Ex- melhor amiga. Me encaminhei para casa depois de comprar as coisas e guardei tudo, fui para a academia ninja para dar aula. Como eu dissera, um dia extremamente normal.E acreditei nisso fielmente durante o dia todo, quando finalmente sai da academia e esbarrei com Sasuke._

_Nunca disse a ninguém, nem mesmo a ele, mas eu o amava... Não como seu fã clube. Eu o amava de verdade. Claro... Nos filmes que as pessoas descobrem que irão morrer no dia seguinte elas se declaram. Mas pense comigo, se eu nunca consegui me declarar antes, por que agora? Era apenas um dia como outro qualquer._

_Pela primeira vez Sasuke parou e falou comigo. Ele disse:_

_- Hinata... Eu queria falar com você_

_Meu coração palpitou mais rápido e eu achei que as previsões de Tsunade estavam erradas, achei que iria morrer naquela hora, mas não..._

_- Sim?- Respondi_

_Ele me encarou, pude perceber a leve tonalização avermelhada em sua pele e logo lembrei de sua mais recente missão completa em Suna, mas ja fazia muito tempo... Logo vim a entender o por que da cor avermelhada._

_- Hinata, eu... Bom... Sabe quando... Bem..._

_Claramente estava encabulado e eu nem poderia imaginar por que Sasuke Uchiha estava encabulado falando comigo._

_- Você?- Ajudei _

_- Eu te amo!_

_Aquilo fora um baque e meu corpo, senti-me zonza e pensei " Pelo menos posso morrer sabendo que ele sente o mesmo" Mas antes que eu caisse ele me segurou e sorriu satisfeito, crente que o meu quase desmaio fosse por sua causa, mas agora... Pensando bem é bem capaz._

_- Eu... Também- Foi o que pude dizer antes dele colar seus lábios aos meus._

_Não creio que eu precise descrever que fora o momento mais feliz da minha, agora curta, vida._

_Senti que ia desmaiar e pensei que agora sim iria morrer, mas não morri... Sorri abobalhada. Talvez o nosso penultimo dia não fosse tão normal..._

_- Sasuke... Você... Me acompanha até em casa?- Perguntei corada_

_Não somente por estar envergonhada, mas também por que a doença tira rapidamente o folego, o segundo motivo para eu estar tão ofegante._

_Ele me acompanhou gentilmente, e o convidei para adentrar a casa. Eu morava sozinha, pois me dispersei do clã, mantendo contado somente com meu pai, irmã e primo._

_Ele me beijou e eu retribui,as caricias aumentaram e creio que pode-se imaginar onde acabaram. Ele dormindo ao meu lado, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e eu quase dormindo._

_Olhei o relógio, nossa noite durara muito. Ja eram quatro da manhã. E algo me dizia que não iria durar muito mais do que isso. Fechei os olhos para dormir..._

_Não sei quanto tempo dormi, mas quando acordei vi que ele não estava la. Me levantei da cama, vesti uma roupa e fui até a sala, onde tinha uma mesa na qual eu comia e que estava farta de comida. Sentado no sofá com a cabeça tombada, estava Sasuke roncando._

_Ri sutilmente e o acordei, comemos e eu sorri docemente:_

_- Preciso fazer algumas coisas. Você volta hoje?_

_- Claro..._

_Ele sorriu também e me beijou, olhou para o relógio e se surpreendeu com a hora- que eu não sei qual era- e disse que estava atrasado. Saiu apressado e eu me levantei zonza._

_Peguei um pedaço de papel e comecei a escrever esta carta. Minhas...- Longas- últimas palavras._

_Sinto meu coração palpitar de um jeito estranho e sei que logo Sasuke irá aparecer. Sei também que minha hora esta próxima... Por isso, quero concluir esta carta dizendo:_

_Apesar de nada mudar em seu último dia por sua conta, as coisas podem mudar pelo poder dos outros, mas se você não tiver coragem de fazer o que nunca fez... Irá morrer do mesmo jeito que viveu, infeliz. Sei que quando sabe que vai morrer toda a sua vontade de fazer algo se esvai, e a vontade de viver desaparece, mas outras pessoas que estão ao seu redor irão continuar e estas tem chance de mudar não só as delas como as suas._

_Viva a vida sem medo, por que se você não vive-la ninguém viverá por você... Viva a vida sem medo, por que se não sua vida e morte serão iguais. Infelizes. Viva a vida amando quem te ama, envés de correr atrás de quem não te pertence. Eu posso dizer que corri atrás algumas pessoas que eu amava. Mas mais importante que isso, quem me amava correu atrás de mim e eu sou feliz por isso. Agradeço á:_

_Hiashi: Meu pai que apesar de tudo me ensinou como a vida é difícil, mas não é por isso que deixamos de viver_

_Hanabi: Minha irmã, que me ensinou que as vezes precisa-se ter coragem para viver a vida..._

_Neji: Meu primo, que me ensinou que a vida não pode ser um mar de rosas, mas pode ser vivida bem. E não perfeitamente._

_Sasuke: Que me ensinou, que apesar de eu ter aprendido todas aquelas coisas nunca as apliquei em minha vida. E que só por você eu consegui viver... Aprendi que mesmo em nossos últimos momentos nós podemos ser felizes... E aprendi que o amor pode superar não tudo, por que morrerei mesmo te amando, mas a infelicidade._

_E a vida: Por me ensinar que você pode aprender uma lição. Precisar dela e não usa-la. E por me ensinar que nada acaba com a morte. Mas que coisas como família, amigos e amor podem amenizar um coração, e podem fazer o seu último dia ser o melhor de todos._

_Últimas palavras de,_

_Hyuuga Hinata...._

Fora com lágrimas nos olhos que Sasuke terminara de ler seu testamento, enquanto sua amada era posta sete palmos abaixo da terra, ao seu redor família e amigos tinham lágrimas nos olhos também. Talvez se tivesse dito antes que a amava poderia ter vivido ao lado dela... Mas não... Mesmo que- nas palavras dela- Ele tinha feito com que ela visse tudo com mais vida, ele só teve coragem de se abrir no último dia da vida dela... Suspirou baixamente, e olhou para o céu:

- Quero estar junto a ti... Mas a vida me pregou uma maldição. Me tiraram a vida mesmo sem a morte... Espere-me, pois algum dia chegará o meu último dia e nós dois estaremos juntos novamente...

E dito isso depositou as rosas em seu túmulo, saindo dali destruido a espera de seu último dia.

Bem, eu tava sem nada pra fazer. Eu não posso postar "O expresso para o inferno" Por que estou aqui em Unamar. E a fic nao ta nesse PC. Minha amiga e co-autora ta betando a fic, até onde eu sei.

E como tava "de bob" decidi escrever essa one-shot.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Carinhosamente,

Mishaxdeidara

REVIEWS?*-*

P.S: Sorry os erros ortograficos

P.P.S: Depois que eu voltar pra casa e postar o cap 2. Os outros caps serão postados semanalmente

P.P.P.S: Nada não, eu só queria escrever "p.p.p.s" ^^"

Bjs e até!


End file.
